


San Maria

by xiaohuixie8



Category: all鬼
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuixie8/pseuds/xiaohuixie8
Summary: 她是个糟糕至极的女人。她是个坏女人。她是个笨女人。她也不过是个可怜人。





	San Maria

我今天没去上学，因为昨天我暴打了同桌一顿。

因为他对我说了句脏话，是有关母亲的。

是三个字。

最常见的那个。

 

"草你妈。"

 

但我当真了。

 

谁都不可以羞辱王琳。

我的母亲。

 

虽然，她可能是个坏女人，失败的妻子，堕落的母亲；  
但我爱她，情深意切，极端、暴躁且入骨的那种爱。

不可否认，她是个坏女人，因为她很早之前就是个坏女孩了。

17岁时跟比自己小一岁的学弟谈恋爱，意外怀孕，男友带她去打胎，她假意肚子疼要去上厕所，结果偷偷跑掉，一个人拿着借来的一万块，跑到乡下，忍受乡邻的白眼与窃窃私语，生下了我这个私生子。

我是直到七岁才上的户口，王琳大冬天带着我去找亲生父亲，在人家门口站了一早上，既不求钱财也不提情爱，只说一定得让我上学了，让我生父必须给我办上户口。

当时我的生父刚刚本科毕业，接手了家族企业，忙得不可开交，无暇顾及这多数前任中"不听话"的一个。王琳在人家门口一哭二闹三上吊，就差没找到报社记者写篇野史传记。生父大家族注重名声，尽快地帮我办了户口。

王琳说跟她姓没前途，又不允许我跟着生父姓，于是，就挑她自己喜欢的"李"姓给我上了户口。

我没有告诉过她，我很想跟她姓王，想与她的姓氏融为一体，想把她的名字刻在心底。

单亲的孩子容易早熟，我从13岁就意识到自己对母亲别样又畸形的情感。

而这样的意识绝非毫无缘故。

那年30岁的王琳结婚了，和我的继父，一个普普通通的开杂货店的中年男子。

也许是带着个13岁的儿子不好意思张扬，他们都婚礼很简单，就是请了两桌朋友喝了喜酒吃了几道菜肴，然后就这样在一起了。

那天我借口去朋友家看动画片，一整晚没回去，其实我是回乡下了，在王琳生我的那个旧宅子睡了一晚。我想着她红装出嫁的模样，稀里糊涂地喝了几瓶啤酒，红着眼睛，想着这个傻女人。

曾经有人说过一个人越活越老，就越容易染上世间的恶习与俗气，变得越来越抱怨、吝啬、坏心肠。

但我的印象里，王琳从25岁到30岁，虽然经历了很多破事，但她没变过，还是个傻女人。

她说发了工资要给我买烤鸡，结果加班到夜里回家给我带了一块冷掉的pizza；她在酒吧驻唱，被客人调戏，去投诉客人反而被辞退，丢了饭碗和一个月的工资；有一回她的狐朋狗友不知道哪里搞来的摇头丸，喝醉酒的她差点当安眠药吃了，还好被我抢过来丢掉了；她总是在酒后哭得很可怜，说对不起我之类的话，许了一堆好好做人的承诺，第二天醒来又全都忘了……

即便她是个自私的女人，但我知道她对我是有感情的，不然她不会忍受冷眼对待和流言蜚语，生下我，又一个人将我拉扯大。

我对继父也不是那么排斥，因为我知道王琳没什么钱，要找继父拿钱花，所以我总是在老男人面前装乖儿子。

说来也搞笑，王琳在继父开的店里买酒和调味料什么的老赊账，老男人总是说没关系下次再还，王琳应该是不想还了，干脆就嫁给他了。

我知道王琳要拿着自己挣的钱买化妆品香水和漂亮的裙子，时不时和姐妹出去蹦迪，打打麻将，还要养我这个儿子肯定是入不敷出，所以找个对象来一起承担也是自然的事情。

但我一想到我漂亮的女人要被别人共享了就嫉妒地发狂。

我好喜欢她喝醉的样子:脸上红红的像天边的粉云，嘤嘤呜呜地在床上踹着被子。我帮她脱好高跟鞋，就爬到她的床边，在她耳边吹气。将手伸进温暖的被窝里，揉搓她圆润软乎的乳房，将下巴抵在她的头上，闻着她的发香，看她躺在我怀里睡得很香甜的样子。

今年夏天，我就高中毕业了，而她最近在跟老男人吵着要买房的事情。我知道他俩在我上学不在家的时候吵的不可开交。想必也很久没有性生活了吧？我可怜的女人。

 

我想劝他们离婚了，因为以后我可以自己养自己了。

而我的傻女人也该由我来照顾了。

我躺在自己的床上，想着王琳洗澡时的倩影，情不自禁地撸射了，喘着气骂了句"cao"。

这时，我的房间突然被推开了，王琳穿着一条小黑裙，头发凌乱，一副蹦迪刚回来的样子。她笑着问我

"宝贝，怎么今天没去上晚自习啊？"

因为想你想得鸡儿梆硬。

当然不能现在告诉她。

“因为老爸说我读书没什么用。”

“他有什么毛病啊，气死老娘了。”

王琳走过来抱着我的脑袋亲了一下以示安慰。

而我死死褥着被子，怕被她闻到情色的味道。

 

还好，笨女人，真好骗。

 

fin


End file.
